Fear is A Choice You Embrace
by TheMonsterOfCute
Summary: A few years after completing her journey, Lyra finds herself being hunted by an organization. The worst is yet to come for the young woman, but she won't be facing the trouble alone. Rated M for Lemons, Rape, Murder, Gore, Violence, Language.


Leaves swayed gently in the stirring breeze, the autumn portrait silent and undisturbed. The early morning sun barely touched the earth, the light failing to awaken those slumbering. Leaves crunched beneath feet, adding the first sound to the early autumn morning. Lyra looked up at the bright reds and oranges that decorated the trees. She enjoyed going for these early morning walks, they reminded her of when she was 16 and started her Pokémon journey. But that was about five years ago, a lot had changed since then; Team Rocket mysteriously vanished, she had beaten Lance, travelled through Kanto and battled their gyms, travelled up Mt. Silver, battled, and lost, against Red and then came back to New Bark town. Even her appearance had changed; Lyra had grown slightly taller and she had cut her hair into a shoulder-length bob. She also stopped wearing her hat and chose jeans over the blue overalls she used to wear. None of her journey brought her closer to finding out more about her missing father and her mother wasn't going to help with that.

Since Lyra could remember, her mother hated her father and even just the slightest mention of him would set her off. That's how the abuse started. Lyra would wonder about her father and her mother snapped. Every. Single. Time. She would be bruised and hit where it wasn't visible, but her mother was also smart enough to make sure no permanent marks stayed behind. Later Lyra could only associate burning rage with her mother; she couldn't remember when last her mother smiled. She certainly never smiled when she was around. Mrs. Sato had come to hate her daughter as much as her husband.

But now Mrs. Sato was gone; during Lyra's travels she had met a man who hailed from Sinnoh and four years later, when Lyra had returned, they were to get married. That's how her last name had changed from Koizumi to Sato. But the marriage did spark an argument. Lyra bore no ill will against Mr. Sato. She did, however, bear a lot of ill will against her mother.

 _"_ _You should come along to Sinnoh, Lyra. Then you have a new start, a whole new region to explore! Maybe it will even make you obsess less about your no-good father."_

 _"_ _I don't care if you get married or not. Johto is my home. All my friends and people I know live here. If I ever go to another region, it'll be temporary, not permanently."_

 _"_ _Lyra, you've been travelling around for four years. You definitely don't see this place as a home. Stop being so stupid and come-"_

 _"_ _I said no! I'm not going to Sinnoh and I'm DEFINITELY not going anywhere with YOU!"_

 _Lyra felt the stinging in her cheek, something she was used to. Her mother dropped her hand to her side and left the room as if nothing had ever happened, as if the slap never occurred._

She hadn't attended the wedding and soon enough her mother was in Sinnoh. Lyra didn't miss her.

Lyra smiled when the line of trees broke to reveal the small town of New Bark. Many people were still asleep; it wasn't even 6 o'clock yet, so the town was quiet. A light from the lab indicated that the professor and his assistants had already started their day of work.

Lyra kept following the path until she came to her house. She stopped in front of the door and watched the rolling waves of the ocean for a moment. It was nice to live so close to the ocean. Lyra unlocked and pushed the door open, pushing it with her foot so it would close behind her. She stretched and walked into the living room.

Her body froze in dead shock when she saw the broken glass scattered across the floor and Pidgey nailed to the walls, their blood dying it crimson and their heads dangling sickly from their broken necks. She could feel her knees shake, threatening to buckle beneath her. She could feel tears sting her eyes, close to spilling over.

"Don't you dare move, Darlin'," The voice ran out across the room, as clear as a bell and before she knew it, one of her arms were painfully twisted behind her back. She could feel the cold steel against her throat. "And don't go shouting now, one little slip and you'll be taking a dirt nap." The malice in her assailant's voice was crystal clear; he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she tried something.

Lyra heard him chuckle. "So… you're Miss Koizumi. Well ain't you a pretty lil' doll." His breath against her ear made her shudder in both fear and disgust.

"Anti-social today, are we? Well I guess that makes my job a wee bit easier. I reckon you wanna know just what the great flying fuck is going on here. My boss would absolutely love to meet you, he think you'd be a great asset to our lil' organization. But he knew you wouldn't just come willingly, so he sent me to fetch you. See the masterpiece on the wall in front of you? It's a little piece I threw together, as a warning for anybody who decides to come lookin' for you. It also shows what will happen to you and those you care for if you don't comply." Lyra's heart froze with those words and her bottom lip quivered.

"Aw, come now Darling, there ain't reason to be afraid. I'll treat you nice, don't you worry." He chuckled again. "Now, Imma let go of your arm, but any movements I don't like will cause your pretty lil' throat to be sliced wide open." He pressed the edge of the blade against her for emphasis, causing her to gulp. Lyra let her arm limply fall to her side once he let go, thankful the pain was over.

"Now, there's a good girl." There was a silence for a moment. "You can call me Holden. Thought it'd be a bit more comforting if you knew my name."

 _There's no way that is his real name._ Lyra thought to herself, staying silent. She couldn't think of any way to get out of the situation at hand; she knew she was at a big disadvantage. Holden would notice if she made a grab for the pokéballs on her belt and it would be the end for her.

Holden's hum brought her back to reality.

"Well, the Boss ain't expecting you soon. In fact, he ain't expecting you for another few days, since he thought you'd find a way to wiggle out of the situation." Lyra felt Holden bring his lips close to her ear, his breath causing goose bumps to spread across her body.

"Seein' as we have all this time to spare… why don't we have a lil' fun?" He whispered into her ear.

"What?" The word had barely left Lyra's lips when she found herself pinned against the wall, facing her assailant, knife still against her throat, his free hand pinning her down by the shoulder.

Lyra was shocked at his appearance. He was the complete opposite of what she had imagined. He looked to be about 24. His hair was a rich, dark brown, long enough to hide his amber eyes. His body was well toned and Lyra could see scars on his arms where the T-Shirt failed to cover up. But what was most striking about his appearance was the three parallel scars that ran from his left ear to the right corner of his mouth.

But Lyra knew she couldn't be captivated by him; she was in a bad situation that was going to get worse.

Lyra noticed the corners of his mouth curl upwards as he leaned towards her. "Your voice is angelic. I can't wait to hear it beg." He whispered into her ear, biting at her earlobe. The gesture made Lyra cringe and an uncomfortable groan escaped her lips.

"Don't be like that, Darlin'. There ain't no shame in letting go and enjoyin' it." Holden said, grinning. He moved the hand holding her shoulder down to squeeze her left breast.

"S-stop it…" Lyra protested, her nails digging into her palms.

Holden's smile faltered for a second and malice seeped into his eyes. He roughly shoved his hand over her mouth to stifle her screaming as he dug the knife into her shoulder.

"Now listen here… You're gonna do as I say without any protest, unless you want your pretty little face scarred and your collarbone in pieces. Do you understand?" He asked, dragging the knife down her arm, cutting through the skin.

Lyra couldn't hold her tears back anymore and soon they were rolling down her cheeks, her body trembling with fear.

"There's a good girl." He said before licking the blood from her shoulder, causing Lyra to cringe and attempted to move away from Holden. Anger sparked in his eyes. "I told you… I gave you a warning and yet you still disobey…" He said, raising his fist. A loud popping noise echoed throughout the room just as Holden's fist made contact with Lyra's jaw.

A low growl emanated from their left and Holden's eyes widened. Lyra, who was clutching her jaw, couldn't help but smile. She knew what the growl belonged to; her Typhlosion, Tsubaki. Correction, her over-protective Typhlosion. She could see the eyes of her pokemon; how they burned with fury and hatred for the man who was hurting her trainer.

"You son of a bitch…" Holden muttered, releasing Lyra. As he was about to turn to the angered pokemon, it struck, head-butting the imposter as hard as it could. Holden fell back, letting loose a string of curses.

"Good girl!" Lyra cried out. She forced herself to see straight and to stay upright. The pain was blinding, but she knew everything was over if she fainted now. She pulled Tsubaki's pokéball off her belt and returned the pokemon before sprinting to the door. She used her good shoulder to shove it open and, once she was outside, released her Pidgeot. As she hurriedly got on its back she could hear Holden screaming.

"I will hunt your ass down, Lyra Koizumi. And when I finally get you, I will have you THEN I'll make sure your death is slow and painful!"

"Rae, fly. I don't care where, just far away from here." Lyra said, fear causing her voice to shake. Rae nodded, understanding the situation, and quickly took flight. Soon, New Bark Town was far behind them and Lyra finally allowed her head to fall against Rae. Tears welled up in her eyes and her body shook with tremors.

 _Thank you, Tsubaki… You saved me…_ Lyra thought as she slowly drifted out of consciousness. The last thing she remembered seeing was her own blood soaking through her pokemon's feathers.

o0o0o

"…a!"

She could faintly feel someone touch her, the touch barely here.

"L…a!? …a…e …p!"

The voice sounded so far, as if her head were being held underwater. She felt someone pick her up, her head being cradled. She tried opening her eyes. Her eyelids were heavy and refused to open.

"Ly…! L…ra! H…n… …n …h…re" The voice was becoming clearer. It was a man calling out to her. She felt them move.

 _Is the person holding me… running? Jogging…?_ She thought, her mind cloudy.

Suddenly her hearing came back. She could hear rolling waves, an upset pokemon and…

"We're almost there… just hang in there. You're not going to die…"

 _Die…? Why would I… die?_

Slowly her eyes opened, but her entire vision was blurred. All she could make out about the person carrying her was that he had red hair.

"S…ilv…" She mumbled before losing consciousness again.

0o0o0

Slowly she blinked her eyes open. A white ceiling greeted her. Her eyes burnt and it felt as though she hadn't slept in days. Her throat was dry and she was suffering from a serious case of cotton mouth. Slowly she sat up, wincing at the pain in her right arm and the pain in her jaw.

 _That's right… that happened… but… where am I?_ Lyra thought, looking around. She noticed the soft-beeping machinery and the white décor.

 _It's a hospital room… but… a hospital where? Where did Rae take me?_

A soft whining caught her attention. She noticed Tsubaki on her right, resting her head on the edge of the bed, looking straight at her.

"Hey… were you waiting… for me? Sorry, girl…" Lyra said, gently petting the clearly worried Typhlosion.

She jumped when the door to the room slowly opened. She was taken aback when her eyes met his. She hadn't seen those red eyes in years and it had been even longer since she's seen those eyes reflection shock.

"Silver…"

A/N: Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed chapter 1. Things will get more gorey and sadistic later on, and there will be romantic bits here and there. So it'll be up and down

Constructive criticism is welcome since I haven't written a story in over a year.

Note the ages:

Lyra - 21

Silver - 23

Holden - 24 to 27


End file.
